Quand le serpent s'éprit de la lionne
by nana15sc
Summary: Des nouveaux arrivent à Poudlard.... Il semblerait qu'ils aient un lien avec notre Hermione Granger...Qu'est-ce?
1. 1: Prologue

**Quand le serpent s'éprit de la lionne**

A la gare King Cross, quai 9 ¾, une jeune femme marchait d'un pas rapide, vers le Poudlard Express,

Ne faisant attention, ou plutôt faisant semblant, aux regards hostiles et envieux des jeunes filles et aux regards pleins de désirs des jeunes hommes.

Il faut dire qu'elle était extremement belle, avec ses longs cheveux noirs des jais, tombant en boucles régulières à la taille, son visage aussi pâle que la porcelaine, sa bouche formant un bouton de rose et ses yeux d'un violet saisissant. Elle portait une mini-jupe rouge en cuir, un bustier noir, une veste en suir noire, une paire de guêtre noire elles-aussi et des talons aiguilles rouge, accentuantencore plus ses longues et fines jambes.

C'était un ange tout droit sortit du paradis.

Excédée par ces regards trop insistant, elle pressa encore plus le pas, se mettant presque à courir.

Elle entra dans le Poudlard Express, trouva un compartiment vide, ouvra à la volée la porte et avant de la fermer derrrière elle, elle lança au groupe de garçons qui venaient dans sa direction, le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait à sa réserve, les dissuadant tout net de s'incruster. Et elle claqua la porte. Appuyée à la porte, elle sortit de la poche de sa veste, ses valises qu'elle avait prit soin de réduire, elle leur lança le sort: Finite incantatem et les plaça dans le porte-bagage. Après cela, elle s'assit et invoqua la livre de potions avancées qu'elle avait bien entamé pendant les vacances et un bloc-note, où elle notait des remarques etc.... Et commença à lire.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, elle daigna lever les yeux, devant elle se tenait....


	2. 2: Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

**Au même moment, un peu plus loin mais toujours à la gare King Cross**

**POV Hermione**

- Hermione, ma chérie!! Tu m'as tellement manquée!! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas rendu visite, pendant les vacances? Ce que tu as changée, en bien rassures-toi. Tu es devenu une belle jeune femme, maintenant.

- Maman, arrête! Tu es en train d'étouffer Hermione. Mais c'est vrai, 'man a raison... t'es resplendissante comme ça.

- Ginny!

Elle se dégagea doucement de mme Weasley pour sauter dans les bras de sa soeur de coeur.

- Tu m'as manqué, ma belle!

- Toi aussi.

- Tiens, ils sont où les garçons? ça se passe bien avec Harry?

Pendant un instant, le beau visage de la rouquine s'assombrit, elle lui sourit tristement. Elle se retourna vers sa mère, qui avait prit un air compatissant.

- On y va 'man, A+!

- A tantôt, mme Weasley!

Et elles rentrèrent dans le Poudlard Express, cherchant un compartiment de libre.

- Alors maintenant, racontes-moi tout, jusqu'à la fin.

- _Elle soupire._ Herry est gay.

- Quoi?! Mais c'est impossible!!

- Il faut croire que si.

- Comment... tu vois quoi...

- Un gay l'a abordé un jour dans une boîte moldu, ils ont sympathisé et tu devine la suite.. Après cela, il a été rongé par la culpabilité, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment me le dire sans que je n'est trop à souffrir du mal qu'il m'avait fait. C'est sûr que ce n'est pas facile de dire: "Ginny, désolé, mais je suis gay." Ca n'a pas été très facile à digérer quand il me l'a dit mais je ne lui en veux pas, plus maintenant, j'crois que je le comprend.

- Tu as mûri, p'tite soeur!

Ginny lui donna une bourade.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu crois?

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Et elles papotèrent pendant quelques minutes, riant aux éclats, qux blagues qu'elles se racontaient, quand soudain Hermione se figea.

- Désolé Gin', mais il faut que je te laisse, devoir de Préfets en chef.

- Mais...!

- Encore désolé!!

Et elle partit, se dirigeant vers un _certain_ compartiment.

**FIN Chapitre 1**


	3. 3: Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**POV normal**

Devant elle se tenait, un grand jeune blond à la peau pâle et aux magnifiques yeux orages, d'une beaté epoustouflante, un sourire charmeur scotchée au visage. Il ne s'y laissa pas prendre, lui lançant un regard neutre et sans expression, semblant le passer aux rayons x. Il semblait être le leader. Derrière lui, un noir aux cheveux mi-longs noirs boucléset une blonde plantureuse, un sourire amusé affiché sur son visage parfait, possédant une poitrine opulente.

- On peut s'asseoir? Y'a plus de place dans les autres compartiments. _dit le blond, de sa voix mélodieuse._

- Ouais, de toute façon, j'arriverai pas à me concentrer sur mon livre, le train va démarrer dans une quinzaine de minutes alors...

- Tu lisais quoi?_ dit le noir, avec sa voix rauque_ _et grave._

_- _L'Art de la potion, niveau avancée.

- La vache, trop fort, déjà que je m'efforce à chaque fois de ne pas faire sauter ma potion!!

- Ca me rappelle une _certaine_ personne... Au fait, moi c'st Drago Malefoy.

- Clair! Moi, c'est Pansy Parkinson.

- Sûr! Et moi c'est Blaise Zabini. On est tout les trois à Serpentard et on va refaire notre 7ème année...

- Et moi c'est...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la vole et la voix d'une jeune femme que connaissait parfaitement le jeune femme et les trois serpy.

- Malefoy! Tu te fous de moi ou q... Stacy?!!

- Riley!

Et elle sauta dans les bras de Riley (pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, 'est Hermione.

La fameuse Stacy, qui avait prit un air impassible depuis une trentaine de minutes, semblait en pleine adoration pour la brunette aux doux d'hermione. Celle-ci semblait, elle, gênée de se donner en spectacloe devant ses ennemis (en même temps qui ne serait pas gêné?).

- Euh... Stacy? Tu dois te tromper, cette_... fille ... _Hermione.

La jeune femme le regarda un air froid et sa réponse avait prit un ton sec.

- Bien sûr que si, qu'elle s'appelle Riley, j'la connais quand même depuis 17 ans puis c'est ma...

- Stacy!

- Quoi, Grande soeur? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais?

Il y eut un grand silence seulement par leur respirations.

- Comment ça grande soeur? Granger qu'est-que ça veut dire?

**Fin Chap 2**


	4. 4: Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

- Voilà t'as gaffé, encore! Et toi, Malefoy, c'est pas tes oignons alors occupes-toi de ton cul! et puis, je n'est pas de compte à te rendre!

Elle soupira et caressa avec douceur les cheveux bouclés de la cadette. Cela la calma quelque peu, elle regarda avec tendresse, des ses prunelles dorées, celles de sa p'tite soeur.

Elles semblaient tellement différentes, l'une de l'autre, et si semblables à la fois. Toutes les deux avaient les cheveux bouclés, leur arrivant à la taille, la même bouche en bouton de rose, le même nez et la même taille. Les seules choses qui les différenciaient étaient la couleur de leurs cheveux, l'une les avaient noirs d'encre et l'autre châtain tirant vers le blond. Leurs prunelles, le dorées face à ceux violets de Stacy. La plus grande, avait une peau halée et celle de la petite, était pâle. Hermione portait une robe bustier, blanche, moulante au niveau de la poitrine et de la taille et le bas, était volant. Une longue veste et des talons aiguilles de la même couleur que sa robe. Côte à côte, on aurait dit un ange et une démone, venues investir notre monde. Semblant remarquer les regards tournés vers ellees, Hermione se dégageaquelque peu de sa soeur et re-soupira.

-Je suppose que si tu es là, _toi_, ça veut dire que les trois nigauds t'ont suivis et ont donnés une excuse bidon, à maman et Christèle pour t'accompagner... De toutre façon, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du me doûter, avec le nom du nouveau prof de DCFM.... Bon, où sont les deux autres zigotos, que je leur donnent des claques à chacun.

- Ils m'accompagnaient avant qu'on traverse le mur, mais ils ont été obnubilés par les jolis minettes, selon leurs dires et je me suis eclipsé quand ils ont eut le dos tourné.

- C'est...

- Granger, keske tu voulais quend tu as enfoncé la porte?

Pendant un instant, il crut qu'elle allait lui en foutre une mais le moment d'après, elle avait reprit un air amicale?

- Il se trouve que d'après le réglement, les préfets-en-chef doivent sejourner _ensemble_ dans le compartiment qu'ils leurs ont été assigné, durant _tout_ le trajet en direction de Poudlard. Alors tu vas devoir me suivre.

- Eh merde!!

- Crois pas que ça m'enchante... c'est réciproque. Bon y va?

- .... Ouais....

- Mais, Riley, ça fait si longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu.... reste un peu avec moi...

- Stacy, ma puce.... je serai bien restée mais je suis obliger de te laisser, c'est le réglement... Et puis, on aura toute une année pour être de nouveau réuni. Et puis tu sais bien que je peux pas rester, ils vont bientôt arriver et je n'est pas envie de me faire prendre en sandwich par ses deux...

- Ces deux quoi, ma tite Riley?

**Fin du Chap 3**


End file.
